Going Back To Snowsdale
by opalshine
Summary: In the immortals quartet we find out about daines dark past, but what happens when she travels to snowsdale with her husband and daughter to confront her past and put her mind at ease
1. Chapter 1

Going Back To Snowsdale

Chapter 1 No Respectable Man 

Daine tossed and turned in her shared bed with her husband she was dreaming of snowsdale again, the words echoed through her head,

'_No respectable man!, Little whore, worthless, cursed, plague, murdering bitch!, slut,_ _thief, insane!'_

Daine lurched up in bed sweat dripping down her face, "I AM NOT CRAZY," she yelled to the room.

Numair sat up swiftly, gathering his wife into his arms instinctively, "Daine love, what's wrong?" he asked, fear intertwined in his voice.

She clung to him desperately tears falling down her face, digging her nails into Numair's chest, she spoke in chocked sobs, "I…I wont…again…so sorry…family…respectable!" she managed to choke out before bursting into tears again.

Numair cradled his love in his arms, shocked that his love was so upset and he couldn't help her.

Suddenly a loud wailing came from the other room, "Sarra!" Daine said worriedly and ran into her three year old child's nursery.

Numair climbed out of bed and pulled a shirt over his bare chest, walking into his child's room to see his wife rocking the three year old to her and bouncing her up and down while whispering soothing words to her.

Numair walked over to his wife and gently took Sarra from his wife's arms and giving her a cuddle, she wrapped her arms round her daddy's neck, and her legs round his waist, sucking gently on her father's shirt. (Which was a habit of hers)

"Daine you woke up again screaming," he said to his wife giving her a worried look, while stroking Sarra's little blond head.

Daine turned away from Numair and gripped Sarra's cot until her knuckles went white, "I don't want to talk about it"

"Your dreaming about snowsdale, aren't you?"

Daine stiffened, "How do you know that," she said sharply

"You've been talking for a while now sweetheart"

Daine turned around to face her husband with tears in her eyes, "I can't make the dreams stop Numair," she said thickly

"Well in one of my cycology volumes it says that the best way to get rid of these dreams is to confront them" he said

"I hope you don't mean, what I think you mean Numair," she said warningly

"Daine we have to go to snowsdale"

She glowered at him.

"Daine, you told me the story of your life, and after the immortals war you told me that they always said you would never get a respectable man, well look at you now, you have a husband, a daughter, and you're a close advisor and friend of the crown, why do you still let snowsdale bother you?"

"BECAUSE! THEY DON'T KNOW THAT!" she yelled

"They don't know that im respectable! They don't know that im not some whore or dead! As far as they know im still the crazy murdering bars…" she cut off there as she realised Sarra was in the room and she was frightening her.

"Lets go to snowsdale…and show them that you are the best of the best"

"I cant, im scared" she whispered

"Awunty awlana twold mwe twat if your scwared owf swomething the worst fwing woo cwan do is run away," said the small voice of Sarralyn from her fathers arms

Daine and Numair both stared at their daughter, shocked that she could say something so profound.

Daine took her daughter in her arms and kissed her head, took a deep breath, "We leave tomorrow morning" she said quietly.

They walked back to their bedroom and snuggled down under the covers with their little girl in between them.

Ok first of all this story is dedicated to my little second cousin brook, we don't see each other very often but she's the cutest and she's my inspiration for Sarra, she has cute blond hair up to her chin and bright blue eyes…oh and she loves cheese!

Please R&R

Kisses

Shine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Setting Out

Daine awoke with her head buried under the covers and a small form snuggled into her midsection with small blond tufts of hair peaking out, she moved slightly not wanting to wake her child, looking for her husband in their bed.

Numair was nowhere to be seen, she assumed he was in his workshop again and paid it no further thought, then she suddenly remembered why Sarralyn was sleeping with her.

She suddenly went rigid, "no" she whispered in a small broken voice, "I cant" she muttered tears forming in her eyes, slowly she eased her daughter away from her and slid out of bed.

She padded softly into the sitting room where she found Numair sitting staring into the fire, "Love im supposed to be the one scared about this trip" she whispered jokingly.

Numair jumped in his chair and turned around to face Daine and smiled, "im not scared magelet, im just wondering if we should take Sarra with us"

Daine frowned slightly, "I think she should come, she deserves to go, she's part of the family and besides we could not leave her with Alanna for the better part of a month"

Numair sighed, "Yes of course sweetling, it would not be fair to keep her away from us for so long"

"Actually I was thinking that it would be totally unfair to Alanna to leave Sarra with her" Daine joked sitting on the arm of her husbands chair.

Numair let out a soft chuckle and kissed his wife, "We should start packing if we want to leave before the pages rise"

Daine nodded and walked into her and Numair's bed chambers (Which were connected with their daughters) and pulled two large travelling rucksacks out of the back.

Numair came in and gently lifted Sarra from their bed and carried her into her nursery.

He returned a moment later and began helping his wife pack.

Half an hour later they were all packed, including Sarra who had a temper tantrum earlier on because her dad would not let her take all her cuddly toys, after much bargaining and bribing and reasoning AND peace offerings she finally agreed to only take her favourite if her parents told her a story every night.

Daine picked up her daughter and held her on her hip jiggling her slightly to stop her from getting fussy, "how long will it take us to get there love?" she asked her husband.

"Well if it was just us two days at the most but because little Sara needs far more rest then us im guessing three and a half at the most" he said smiling at her, Daine knew that Numair knew exactly what was going through her mind 'three and a half days tops was still not long enough'.

"Speaking of travelling love do we give Sara her own horse or does she ride with us? Oh and are we bringing kitten along?" Daine thought for a moment and then replied " I don't think it would be a wise idea to take kitten, my old home never really is accepting of the unusual, as for Sara I would feel a lot happier is she rode with one of us at all times"

Numair thought his wife was being paranoid, on the other hand the stories of this place were enough to make any person paranoid. "Magelet, when we get there, I promise you this much, that every person there will be astounded as to how amazing you have truly become, and how gorgeous your husband is of course, you know you cant get much better then me"

Daine laughed and threw a cloth at her husband, " I believe I will hold you to that, now get your staff and Sara's dagger necklace…oh kitten…im sorry you really cant come" just as Daine had been talking a highly sulky little dragon had come out of their bedroom in a large paper bad with holes in the bottom for her feet and tale to stick out so she could walk, no doubt she had been trying to disguise herself as a piece of luggage.

The dragon went red and started whistling profusely, then simply turned grey again and toddled back into the bedroom, the door closing with a large slam.

Daine sighed the turned to her daughter "When we get back I am going to have to pay for that dearly" Sara looked at her mother with her large blue eyes and then removed four of her fingers from her mouth "Kwitten pwart owf fwammmy, no won gwets lweft bweehind orr fwogotted" Daine sighed, for a three year old she was far to smart. "But sweetheart where we are going, people wouldn't like kitten and they might be scared, you know why don't you?" Sara looked at her mother again, "Pweoples scwared owf wotty they dwont undwerstwand?"

"That's right dear"

"Twen tweach thwem"

"What?" Daine said looking confused and cocking her head to the side, "Dwaddy sways thwat iwf you nwot knwow swomthing lwearn iwt"

"Your daddy's a pain in my behind sometimes" she said rolling her eyes.

Numair then re-entered the room with a large bow and staff in each hand and a small necklace with a very small but extremely sharp dagger in its sheath on the end. Daine went to take her bow then realised that she couldn't while she was still holding Sara, so she put her down, then put her rucksack on the slug her bow over her left shoulder, "Your going to have to walk until we saddle up honey" she said to Sara who nodded up at her mother.

Sorry I feel this chapter kind of flopped my mind isn't totally with it at the moment, my best ran off with this guy who was pretty much my boyfriend and now everyone hates me for some reason…im still working it out. But anyway writing has always been a good distraction.

4 reviews and I continue!

Sorry about the lateness!

Opalshine

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Winging it

In the end the Samalins had decided to take only one horse for which their daughter to ride on and to carry their belongings…or rather one pony (lets see if anyone knows who im talking about) by pony years she was barely half way through her life, perhaps twenty six or twenty seven if she were human, however age didn't matter much, this animal, this friend, this family member had been the reason that Daine had gotten out of snowsdale alive, it only seemed fitting that she go back with her. Cloud was once again travelling with them. (YAY!)

As they trudged along all of them thinking silently Numair posed a question he had, had in his mind since his family had left the palace, and this had been quite a while, they had already walked through the lower city disguised as commoners, granted commoners with an extremely violent and protective pony but commoners all the same, so by now Numair feet were starting to hurt a little bit so he dared to ask his extremely on edge wife the question that he had decided to leave until there was less of a chance of his decapitation.

"Magelet…how do you expect us to **walk **all the way to snowsdale, especially with a temperamental pony and a touchy almost three year old?" he asked his wife rapidly yanking his hand back as the 'temperamental' cloud went to nip his fingers.

Daine turned to her husband and smiled, "We're going to wing it of course", Numair looked at his wife with a confused expression on his face, as Daine began to pull off her outer clothes and tuck them into the back packs Numair understood what she meant, "What about cloud?" he asked, Daine pointed to the pendant that cloud wore around her neck, "All I have to do is spark it with a little magic and poof! Instant wings"

Numair smiled at the woman opposite him, "You are the most amazing thing on this planet" he said then he leaned across cloud and their child took her face in his hands and began to kiss her profusely.

They were interrupted by a "Eukk mwummy awnd dwaddy awre kisseringgg!" They pulled away and Daine smiled at her child and tweaked her nose, do not worry Sara trust me before you know it you will be doing it as well".

"Hwow swoon?" asked the little girl curiously

"When you are forty five and have undergone ten years of marriage," replied Numair curtly

"Owh" said Sara as though it was a perfectly normal response, she then gave it no more thought because mummy and daddy were asking her to show them her special trick of turning into something, this time they wanted a birdie…a birdie like the ones on the palace grounds, Sara thought for a minuet then became a small owl chick who hooted in delight at this amazing new game.

Her parents quickly copied her after giving cloud her wings and they were in the sky together, they would be at snowsdale now within the day, only later Daine would point out that they should not have been owls purely because it had been day time and owls were nocturnal so that may have drawn attention to them.

Numair dry reply had been that the people would have been more likely to notice the large flying pony rather then the family of owls that were (shockingly so) flying in the day time.

-

R&R

Opalshine.

x.x.x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone Opalshine here, just wondering if anyone was interested at all in still reading? Because if so…I will begin writing this fic again, let me know with either PM'S or reviews

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Best Possible Entrance

After about an hour and a half of flying, the Daine owl realised her chick was beginning to wane slightly and knew her daughter must be tiring, she let out a "Caw!" to alert Numair and then went into a plummeting dive.

Once on the ground she hopped around still as an owl waiting on Numair, Sara and Cloud, for they were not as adapted to flying as she it always took them somewhat longer to get back to the ground.

THUMP! Numair had landed somewhat ungracefully, with a tiny owl chick clinging to the feathers on his head, they all then shifted back into people just as cloud hit the ground, telling Daine indignantly that she was a **pony**, and without a doubt she did not belong in the air thank you very much!

"I am land people, just because you care to become sky people does not mean I do," she said to Daine huffily.

Daine chuckled at the pony as she pulled out clothes from the packs saddled to her back and handing them to her family, after dressing herself she turned to find Sarra's head attempting to protrude from a sleeve in her dress, and she was beginning to wail.

"Okay, okay honey come here, she slowly eased the sleeve off her daughters head and dressed her properly, smiling at her daughter she said "Now doesn't that feel better?"

"wes…" Daine laughed at her daughters mood, she was clearly tired, so she scooped up the little girl and began to tickle her belly "heehe!! Mwummy! Shtoooooooooooooop!"

Numair by this time joined his family and took Sara from Daine propping her on his hip and then kissed his wife lovingly.

The next three days were spent mostly reminding Sara that they had, had to of taken her and they were sorry that it was wet and cold and the meals weren't as good as back home but soon they would reach a town. Numair also noticed that his wife was steadily becoming paler and paler each day, attempting to squeeze every spare minuet out of the journey, stopping to check on families of possums and talk with robins, eventually Cloud becoming bored with being on the road for so long had bitten Daine and said something to her that though Numair could not understand, caused Daine to go pink in the cheeks and continue on normally.

On the morning of the fifth day of their travels they decided to walk the rest of the way for it was barely three hours left till they reached the town, besides Daine was sure that if ponies could go green with sickness, then Cloud would be green now, flying clearly didn't agree with the pony.

When the village came into sight Numair took their small party aside into the forest so they were concealed from anyone who might be looking, Daine was as white as a sheet by this point.

"Numair why are we stopping we're almost there, an hour at most"

"Because sweet I promised myself that you would walk back into that cursed place and there would not be a single thing that anyone could say to you, so now we are going to change"

Daine looked confused, of course he smiled fondly, she thought he meant shape shifting, sighing he slipped his pack off his back, pulling out…**clothes**.

Daine goggled at him "We are going to dress up?"

He smiled at her.

After a second she shrugged and held out her arms for what he had brought for her, though she would hate to ever admit it, it would feel good to walk back into that place all that she could be.

In the next ten minuets Daine looked at her family and thought proudly to herself how fine they looked, herself included.

Numair had on knee length black hide boots and dark blue breeches with a white shirt which was very loose, giving him the impression of being a roguishly handsome player, his thick black hair tied into its usual horse tail, and finally the pieces that truly made him awe inspiring, his black mage robe and his staff made of rowan wood, at the Daine felt truly touched he hated wearing that old robe but was doing so for her.

Sarra had on a light green flowy dress with a dark green velvet waist coat over it and fawn boots on, her hair had been brushed and a small silver necklace put on round her neck, looking very much the little lady, the little lady whom was intently conversing with a hedgehog at this moment.

Daine herself had been given her white silk shirt, with white breeches, a stormy grey dress tunic over the top and a large white floor length coat with golden embroidery, pulling on boots to match her tunic and looking around at her family, she truly felt they looked…powerful. Frankly before she had never truly cared how they appeared…but this was different…she had grown up here never having truly been accepted, bullied and called names…even before she went on all fours, this to her was her own personal deep seated psychological pain…she counted herself lucky that she had people around her enough that were strong enough to support her.

They set off again, Sara on Clouds back, Numair carrying his staff and Daine with her bow slung across her back, it was already strung…just one indicator that she was nervous walking back into her old home.

Finally they were reaching the outskirts of the town, they were passing the giant storage barns used to keep crops and animals for the winter…looking over at them Daine remember she had, had her first kiss behind the first of them, this happy memory helped her to feel slightly better about it all, suddenly Numair halted causing Daine to pause and look at her husband inquiringly.

"It's the middle of the day and there isn't a soul to be seen…something is wrong may-

CRASH!

Before Numair could finish his sentence a loud sound alerted them to danger…it seemed only two houses across, which if Daine remembered correctly was the village square, a loud grating moan resounded through the town only to be answered by three other grunts and wails…giants.

Without thinking Daine began to sprint towards the sounds of destruction, knowing Numair would follow her and knowing Cloud could take care of Sara.

Racing down the side of a old house and jumping a fence (an old shortcut she remembered) they entered the village square, the sight that set upon them was indeed an odd one, it seemed the giants had set upon the village during the annual spring festival, there were streamers and confetti and balloons everywhere, little tables that had drink and cakes on them had been over turned and now everything lay in shambles.

Clusters of villagers were huddled in corners, being trapped in by the giants, of which there were four, each at least thirty feet tall, one of which was swinging the a maypole for children to dance around, taking a quick survey of the square she established that nearly the entire town must be there, almost three hundred people.

Daine ran over to a near by wall and jumped onto it quickly pulling out an arrow and tying a thick bit of rope around the head of the bolt, then knocking it and letting the arrow fly, it hit true and stuck a wall of someone's house on the opposite side of the square, she then jumped down still holding the other end of the rope and tied it to the old iron ring that was used to tether horses and ponies, she then knocked another arrow and aimed at the giant whom was swinging the maypoles toe, thanks to Lord Raoul she knew that the toe was a soft spot for giants, and sure enough after hitting home, the giant let out a bellow, dropped the maypole and fell forward tripping over the trip rope Daine had previously set…one unconscious.

Looking around she saw her husband had already accounted for one as well, one dead one unconscious.

However the advantage of surprise was now gone, and one giant was now making towards a cluster of people and ponies looking around wondering where the other was and froze…the other was adamantly chasing Cloud who was adamantly galloping away with Sara on her back.

"NUMAIR!!" Daine bellowed.

"I'VE GOT HER! SAVE THE PEOPLE!!" he yelled in response.

Daine shook herself, she trusted her husband to protect their daughter, but now she had to do her duty and save these people…only how she did not know…she ran forward into the fountain and climbed up the statue in the middle of the fountain changing her voice box as she climbed, once at the top she opened her mouth and roared with all the force and rage of a tiger, the giant startled turned towards her, perhaps with confusion, perhaps with rage, she did not know, but the giant made its way towards **her** now, she looked down and noticed the statue she stood on was one of the Green Lady and Weirn…

Before she knew what was happening the skies opened and what appeared to be an arrow flew down from the skies and hit the giant…an arrow no bigger then Daine's own, cut the giant in half…

She looked up at the sky "thank you da!" she yelled

She then climbed down from the statue that was indeed her parents and landed with a splash in the fountain, taking a quick inventory she found that she was fine, all be it wet, and that all the giants were accounted for, she then turned and ran out of the fountain shedding her fine coat at the base and running towards her daughter and husband…the giant he had accounted for seemed to literally have collapsed upon itself…Numair was not at all merciful when it came to Daine and Sara, she ran towards them and launched herself into her husbands arms and gatherd her daughter kissing her head profusely.

Mere moments later they heard the blow of a horn and about twenty men from the kings own and another twenty of the riders raced into the town square, seeing they were late they found themselves rarther confused looking around, sure that these terrified villagers had not been able to account for four large giants, then Evin Larse spotted them and Numair nodded towards Numair as Numair confirmed that they indeed were responsible for taking care of the immortals here, Evin being born into a players family of course would camp up anything he possibly could, he would not know how much he had helped by his following actions.

"LETS ALL HAVE OURSELVES A CHEER FOR DAINE AND NUMAIR SAMALIN! THE WILD MAGE AND THE FINEST BLACK ROBE IN THE WORLD HAVE YET AGAIN CONQUERED THE UNIMAGINABLE!"

The riders and the own all raised their swords and roared for the pair, there great deeds and there general kindness had earned them a great deal of respect and friendship throughout Corus, they were glad for their friends, many of the towns people joined in the cheering as well.

"Daine Sarrasi? Is that really you?"

* * *

Thank you to everyone who told me they were interested in continuing reading!!

There you go guys, I haven't updated in ages I'm sorry but this one is a pretty decent length so let me know what you think and if anyone has suggestions for what should happen next id love to hear them.

Opalshine.


End file.
